


Red Underwear

by jeno__candy



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW themes, Older Robin obviously, The colour red does something to Robin, Wally is very amused, You’re distracting and Robin cannot focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeno__candy/pseuds/jeno__candy
Summary: Hanging around in Robin’s room while wearing his shirt and one of his spare masks was distracting enough.





	Red Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW :) and to be honest iDK WHAT THIS WAS ALL I KNOW IS THAT ROBIN IS HOT xD and the young justice robins are my favourite robins
> 
> I wrote this on a whim so if descriptions of mount justice aren’t exactly accurate I apologize since I’ve just begun to rewatch my beloved show lol forgive me for the inaccuracies and grammatical errors that might occur
> 
> just please disregard them lmao i may have unknowingly messed things up and confused timelines or characters and whatnot bear with me pls 
> 
> also my first time writing this sorta thing so it’s probs pretty bad like it’s really not all that good 
> 
> just think of this as just another day without a mission aight ? enJOY

Humming, Y/N slipped past the currently occupied members of the team. Superboy was sitting at the kitchen island watching Megan bake another batch of cookies. KF had eaten the first failed batch, much to Robin’s amusement. Aqualad was training with Artemis, while Kid Flash sat around in the living room flipping through a magazine. 

“Yo, anyone know where Rob is?” He called out, snacking on the chips in the yellow bag next to him.

”Last I saw, he was polishing his batarangs at the training deck,” Aqualad announced, walking into the living room with Artemis behind him. They made their way to the kitchen, and KF followed, crumpling the yellow bag of chips in one hand and tossing it into the trash bin. 

-

Still humming, Y/N made her way down the hall and towards the currently unoccupied bedroom of her caped crusader boyfriend. She examined the little keypad on the wall and sighed. 

“Must you put everything you own under lock and key?” 

Giggling, she put her thumb on the scanner and smiled as it glowed green. She may have not known the password, but there were perks to being Robin’s girlfriend—such as access to his secret man cave. Or rather, even access to his team’s secret hideout. While she may not be a hero, he’d managed to register her to their system and as far as he knew, not even Batman knew of it. Such were the ways of the Bat’s trained protégé.

The door slid open, and she smiled as she stepped in, jumping a little as the door slid shut. She walked over to his drawers and opened the top, wondering where he put her things; she often stayed over in his room. Smiling, she grabbed what she needed and made her way to his closet, giggling as she yanked one of his shirts off a hanger. Y/N hummed as she skipped to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and stepping into the shower. 

-

“Aye, Rob! Where you been, bro?” Wally exclaimed, greeting his buddy as he walked into the kitchen to join the others. 

“Checking on my stuff,” he replied, shrugging. “Weapons and equipment and all that.” 

“Where’s your girl?” Wally teased, sending him a smirk as he draped an arm around him. Robin laughed sarcastically and made his way to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of cold water.

He sat at the island next to Superboy and smirked, “Probably in my room.” 

Kid Flash choked. Aqualad shared a look with Superboy and Megan titled her head in confusion. Artemis snickered at Wally’s reaction, causing him to glare at her in embarrassment.

“Now, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got some training to do. Ciao!” 

-

Robin sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow as he finished off the last of the training dummies. He walked over to the control panel and shut the training modules off, grabbing the towel he brought off the rack and tossing it around his neck. Again, he made his way to the kitchen, passing by the living room where the rest of his team mates were eating a batch of Megan’s cookies. 

“Hey, have some water,” Aqualad said, handing him a cold water bottle. 

“Thanks.” He looked around, wondering where Y/N was.

”Looking for your girl?” Wally asked, smirking. 

Robin coughed and rolled his eyes, “Ah, shut up.” He turned and made his way down the hall.

”We’ll call you for dinner!” 

-

Robin sighed and slung the towel over his shoulder, punching in his key code and walking into his room. He tossed the towel into a basket near the door and yawned, stretching as he looked around for his girlfriend. 

“Babe?” 

“Here!” She sang, voice coming from the bathroom. He chuckled and walked over to the open door, watching as she dabbed some liquid on a cotton pad and rubbed it gently on her face. She pulled a white container out of the top drawer and slathered the cream on her face, smiling as she examined her newly moisturized face. 

Robin laughed and turned away, heading to his desk to mess around with his gadgets as his beloved girlfriend continued her skincare routine. He heard the door shut and he smiled. Now she’s changing, he thought. 

“Babe!” He yelled out, getting up.

”Yes?”

”I’m gonna head down to the spare parts. Be back in a few!” 

-

Giggling, Y/N put the black t-shirt on and watched as is flowed past her thighs and stopped just above her knees. She laughed, no need for pants! Not that she planned to wear any in the first place. Smiling, she tossed her damp towels and dirty clothing into the bin and made her way out. Looking around, she was amused to find her boyfriend’s normally clean desk covered in spare metal parts and screws with the lamp shining over them. 

“Now...Where do you keep your masks, honey?” She mumbled, glancing around his room. Bottom drawer, she thought. Walking over to his dresser, she opened it and was pleasantly surprised to find a pile of his spare masks. Laughing to herself, she put one on and looked in his full body mirror. 

“I am Robin!” She exclaimed, hands on her hips as she laughed. 

-

Robin tossed the small gear up and down as he made his way back to his room. He walked in and spotted his girlfriend rummaging around her bag, turned around.

He chuckled, “Hey baby. I’m back.” 

“Hey,” she replied, still digging around for her hair brush. He sat in his desk, turning around and putting the special gear down, sliding over in his chair to his computer. Typing away, he didn’t notice his beloved girlfriend standing up and making her way across the room to where his sofa was located. He listened to her hum and turned to her, eyes getting wide as he noticed what she was wearing.

”Sweetheart,” he cooed, sending her a teasing smirk as he spun in his chair. “Is that my shirt?” 

“Why...I don’t know...Is it?” She asked, faking innocence as she giggled. His eyes widened as she turned to him. 

“Baby, you’re wearing my masks too?” Robin laughed smugly and got up, walking over to her. 

“Couldn’t resist,” she teased, getting up. He smirked again and continued his approach, stopping to pull her closer by her waist. 

“Cute shirt. Cuter girl...” 

Y/N scoffed mockingly and patted his chest, beginning to laugh as Robin led her over to his desk. 

“Whatcha working on? Can I watch?” 

“Anything for you.”

-

Megan hummed as she cut the vegetables, smiling as Artemis handed her a bowl to put them in. 

“Hope the boys are hungry,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes as Wally’s loud laughter filled the living room. They watched as the boys conversed among themselves with the TV running in front of them. 

“Typical. Making the girls do all the cooking,” Artemis huffed.

”You think they know how?” Megan retorted, causing them both to laugh.

-

“Alright, on my lap, baby,” Robin muttered, pulling her closer and landing her on his lap. He smirked as he leaned forward, working on his little gadget as Y/N got comfy. What she didn’t notice was Robin’s shirt riding up, but Robin sure did. The result was instantaneous to say the least. He gulped and tugged at his collar, suddenly sweating. Shoulda showered, he thought, gulping again. His mind wandered as he aimlessly played with the screws. 

“Robin, babe? Are you actually going to tinker with it?” She suddenly asked, giggling as she turned to him. His eyes were zeroed in on her suddenly exposed legs and that damn red underwear. 

He cleared his throat, “I-I am!” Laughing, she threw her hand back and tugged at his hair lightly. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas, boy wonder,” she purred, chuckling at his flustered face. 

“W-What ideas?” 

She giggled again. There goes his smooth talking attitude, she thought, amused. 

-

Robin sighed, continuing to fiddle with the tiny machine. He just couldn’t focus on working on it when his girlfriend was sitting on his lap wearing nothing but that damned red underwear and his black shirt. Not to mention his mask. Y/N chuckled and yawned, taking the mask off to rub her eyes. Robin gulped and watched as her stretching caused his shirt to ride up all the way, pooling around her waist. Licking his lips, he took the lower one between his teeth and stopped playing with his gadget. He grabbed the mask his girlfriend was holding and tossed it aside—it lay forgotten on the floor. 

Y/N raised an eyebrow at him, “If you’re taking my mask, your’s comes off too, mister.” She took his off and smiled sweetly at him. Robin bit his bottom lip again and seemed to be contemplating something. Smirking to himself, he picked Y/N up with ease and turned her to face him, adjusting her legs so that she was straddling him. 

“What’s got you so smug, Robin?” 

“Mmmm, I should be asking you that, sweetheart. Here you are,” he replied, pausing and tugging at the shirt she wore.

“Wearing my shirt and messing around with my spare masks. Not to mention...”

He tugged the black material up to reveal the crimson underwear, “These...”

“What about them?” She asked, smiling up at him innocently with her big E/C eyes.

“I think you know exactly what these do to me,” he replied, coyly trailing his hand down and hooking two of his fingers under the band. He pulled at them and let go, letting them snap against her skin. She gasped and let out a taunting giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting them rest against his shoulders as she squirmed and made herself comfy. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re going on about,” she replied, threading her fingers through his dark hair. She tugged lightly again and he glowered at her. 

“Baby,” he cooed, arms leaving the arm rest as they trailed to her waist. He gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him, causing her to gasp.

”You know exactly what you’re doing to me.” 

-

Artemis nodded to herself as she examined what had been prepared for dinner so far. She snickered as she watched Kid Flash do the dishes. 

“Man, why do I have to do the dishes?” He whined. 

“Because Aqualad actually knows a thing or two about cooking,” the archer retorted, turning to Megan and winking at her. Superboy was standing next to her, cutting some fruits as Megan had taught him. Get Wally over here off her case, so she can hang out with Superboy, Artemis thought, smirking smugly.

-

Robin smirked and gripped Y/N’s chin with a firm hand, bringing her gaze up as he leaned in.

”You don’t know what you do to me,” he sighed. 

She leaned closer, “Enlighten me, hero.” 

That did it, and he chuckled, leaning in and closing the gap with a smirk. It was slow and sensuous at first, causing Y/N to sigh contentedly as she practically melted against him. Putty in my hands, Robin thought, smiling into the kiss. A sharp tug at his hair interrupted his moment of triumph, and Robin found himself dazed as Y/N pulled away to smile lovingly at him. 

“I love you,” she sighed, stroking his face. 

“I love you more,” he mumbled, leaning in to nip at her neck. She gasped and giggled at the feeling as he trailed his lips back up to capture her’s in another kiss—more heated than the last. He trailed his hands down underneath the shirt she wore and held her waist, feeling her bare skin as he kissed her harder. Robin snapped her underwear against her skin again and slipped his tongue in as she gasped against his lips. It was all teeth and tongues from there. 

Slowly, Robin pulled away and watched in a dazed state with half-lidded eyes as his girlfriend panted with a heavy blush on her cheeks. He stared at the string of saliva and sent her a wink, diving back in for more. 

“O-Oh!” She stammered, caught by surprise as he kissed her again. “R-Robin...” Y/N gasped against his lips, gasping again when his hands trailed down to smack her ass roughly. He groped it and paused before smacking it again. The whimper he heard was music to his ears.

“Mmm, fuck baby,” he groaned, gripping her waist tighter as he began to rock her against him. 

“What do you think you’re doing, boy wonder?” She teased, pulling away as their eyes locked. Y/N liked to think she had the upper hand, but her half-lidded eyes and the way she was moving her own hips told her otherwise. Laughing, Y/N leaned in, kissing him again as she grinded harder against him. 

“Oh, Robin...” She moaned. “Ah!” He brought her down harder as he deepened the kiss, groaning when he felt her hands tugging roughly at his hair. 

“Baby,” he sighed, throwing his head back as she grinded against him faster. She gasped, sliding her hands down and gripping his arms as he kissed her.

”Can’t get enough of you,” he whispered.

”You’re irresistible,” Y/N purred back, grip tightening on his arms. He pressed her against him harder, groaning at the delicious friction as she cried out. 

“Ah, Robin! Mmmmm— Yesssss!”

“That’s right, baby,” he groaned, grinding against her harder. “Come on, you’re almost there.” 

“Ah— mmm, fuck!” She yelped, feeling the heat in her stomach boil. She gulped, kissing him harder.

”How’s it feel, baby?” 

“Ah— AH! You’re so...Hard...” She mewled, a string of drool leaking out at the corner of her mouth. 

Robin growled at the sight, “You’re so fucked, baby.”

”Hahhh...” 

”Come on, baby,” Robin whispered, tugging her back and forth, intent on seeing her come undone. 

“Ro-Robin!” Y/N moaned, throwing her head back as her chest heaved with each pant. 

“Feels good?” He asked, voice dropping an octave lower. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Y-Yes!” She moaned out, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back. Robin groaned at the sight and grinded against her faster, his mouth twitching into a smile as he watched her come undone. 

-

The door slid open minutes later.

Kid Flash smirked to himself. Robin was so predictable with his key codes. Grinning, he stepped into the room. 

“Ayo! Rob! Y/N! Dinner’s read—oh wow!” Wally gaped, staring at the scene before him. In their current state, Wally didn’t have to be a genius to know what these two were getting up to. Robin’s mussed up hair was tangled in Y/N’s fingers and her arms rested firmly on his shoulders and around his neck. Not to mention the fact that she was sitting on his lap and Robin’s t-shirt rode up just enough for Wally to notice the red underwear.

Robin glared at the door, spinning his chair so that KF couldn’t see his girlfriend. Too late though. 

“KF...” Robin trailed off, about to throw a fit if his friend didn’t shut the door. 

“Man, don’t let me interrupt you, dude!” Kid Flash whooped, grinning widely as he dashed down the hallway, wolf whistling loudly. 

-

“Where are Robin and Y/N?” Superboy asked, raising an eyebrow at Wally’s suggestive smirk. 

“They’re busy,” he replied, causing everyone to nod in realization.

-

Robin sighed, groaning as Y/N shook with laughter in his lap.

”Mood ruined.” 

Y/N giggled innocently again, “I suppose so!” Her boyfriend’s eyes trailed down to her exposed legs again. Mentally drooling, he gulped and turned to the door, pressing a button on his desk and shutting it. He tugged at her underwear, playing with the band as he smirked suggestively at her. Robin admired the darkened underwear and he brought his hand down, pressing against the wet spot with a wider smirk, watching as she shuddered.

“Red’s my favourite colour on you.” 

“Hmmm...” Y/N trailed off, tapping her pointer finger against his cheek.

”I know!” She sang, winking cheekily. 

“You gonna finish what you started, babe?” He gestured to his little problem.

“Only if you want me to,” she sang, slipping her arms around his neck tighter and pulling his chest flush against her own. 

“Now...How can I say no to that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters (they belong to DC Comics) but the plot and storyline is mine! Copyright is not intended. This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! :)


End file.
